


Waiting For You

by Amonet



Series: Stony Ficlets [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonet/pseuds/Amonet
Summary: "He turned around the corner, ready to greet whoever was sat there with a blinding press smile and a cheesy pickup line when his breath literally got stuck in his throat.Steve didn’t look surprised at all, which, Tony’s mind helpfully supplied, probably meant he was here on his own free will and not forced to do this under false pretences. Why the fuck was Steve here? What the hell had Pepper told him to convince him of this?"





	Waiting For You

Even before Tony entered the restaurant he knew that this was a bad idea. In there was some unsuspecting girl, young and sweet and with high hopes for tonight, like all the ones that Pepper picked. But he had come this far and he had already sent Happy away so he pushed open the door and was greeted by a cloud of warm, dry air, which was at least something nice about all of this. It was cold outside, even though it was already March and Tony was shivering from barely a minute in the freezing spring air. 

“Mr Stark,” The waitress said, the mixed feelings that his visit stirred up in her obvious. He had no idea what he’d done to this one but he usually managed to fuck things up by simply by being present so it wasn’t much of a surprise. “Your guest is already here, may I-“ The poor woman scrambled for a list somewhere on her small desk, clearly caught off guard by his sudden appearance. Apparently literally nobody had expected him to actually show up.   
“It’s fine.” He tried a smile but if her frightened shock was any indication he didn’t do a great job. He obviously couldn’t even handle the waitress, but yes, sure, dating sounded like a plan. “I’ll find it on my own.” It's not like it was some big mystery. He had a table here that was permanently reserved for him.   
Before the waitress could get out another word he was already on his way to the back of the restaurant, checking emergency doors and possible entering points on his way there. After all, his dates got interrupted by the attack of some random supervillain more often than he’d like to admit. And usually, those were the ones that were actually kind of alright. 

He turned around the corner, ready to greet whoever was sat there with a blinding press smile and a cheesy pickup line when his breath literally got stuck in his throat.   
Steve didn’t look surprised at all, which, Tony’s mind helpfully supplied, probably meant he was here on his own free will and not forced to do this under false pretences. Why the fuck was Steve here? What the hell had Pepper told him to convince him of this?   
It took Tony a second to compose himself and that was enough time for Steve’s face to fall and his posture to crumble. 

“Hi,” he mumbled sheepishly, not really looking Tony in the eye. “I feel like I should apologise.”   
“No,” Tony blurted out. “It’s alright. I was just… surprised.”   
“Yeah,” Steve grimaced. “Sorry for that. It was Pepper’s idea.” Of course, it was. And she had meant well. Setting them up like this, like in a movie, it could have been perfect, we’re it not for the fact that Steve was straight. And that they were best friends. And that Steve didn’t know he was Iron Man. So yeah. Ideal circumstances, really.   
“It’s fine. What’d she do to convince you to come?” He hadn’t sat down yet, his coat still slung over his arm. He should really have given it to the waitress. “I mean- I know she’s scary sometimes.” He tried to sound compassionate but he failed again if Steve’s facial expression is anything to go by. “Just-“ he didn’t manage to hide the scepticism in his voice this time. “Why are you here?”   
Steve looked like he was hoping to get swallowed up by a hole in the ground. There was a red high in his cheeks and he kept rubbing his hand over the leg of his trousers nervously. It was cuter than it had any right to be on a 24-year-old man. Jesus, 24 years old. Why was Tony always going after people that were young enough to be his children? Not that Steve was actually 24, mind you, but he certainly didn't look 99 either. 

“I asked Pepper to set us up, actually.” Steve didn’t look away, even though he's visibly uncomfortable, his eyes never left Tony’s face. “If you don’t-“ His voice faltered and for a moment he looked like he had no idea what to say. “I’d like for you to give me a chance.” He finally said. “I know it's not what you expected, but I’d really like a chance, Tony. I’ve been hoping you'd give me a chance for a really long time.”   
And it’s the way he said his name that did it for Tony. He didn’t say it with awe or desire, but it made a tiny smile appear on his face that he bet Steve wasn’t even aware of and his voice got all soft. It'd been a very long time since anyone had felt this way about him and Tony was so, so weak. They'd crash and burn, he knew it.   
“Okay then,” Tony said and he knew that on his face was the first real smile of the evening. If they'd burn, he might as well enjoy the warmth for as long as it was gonna last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, talk to me on tumblr or send me a prompt! I'm [Amonet-writes](https://amonet-writes.tumblr.com) over there!


End file.
